L & L
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: Loke loves Lucy. Lucy loves Loke. But Spirits are banned to have an intimate relationship with their Key Holder. Even so, the two lovers go off to see the Celestial Emperor for his blessing. Why must Lucy slowly die to prevail with Her and Loke's wish? Why is Fairy Tail slowly falling apart? The only person who could bring back the Guild is obvious. It's their beloved Lucy - {LoLu}
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my darling sweethearts! I'm in a good mood, because I just won my B-Ball game that was at five o' clock, which was ... 3 Hours & 11 Minutes Ago! 44 The Bayside S.T.E.M. Academy & 4 Terman Middle School. I think it's safe to say, that you guys do know I'm in Bayside. Not Terman. But here! It's a cute LoLu fic' ~ ! Squeakers. Here:_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**L & L**

"I love you."

"I don't love you, Loke."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just _because._"

"But Lucy," Loke inhaled, "I really love you. _Really._ I swear I won't break your heart. You might think I'm not serious, but I'm dead-on serious, Lucy. C'mon. Please go out with me. Give me a chance,"

"_Loke._" Lucy said dangerously.

Loke slumped, and pouted like a toddler.

"Oh come on Loke, you know the Mustache Man's rules, Loke! Spirits can't date their _'masters'. _(A/N Imagine Lucy saying Masters in a disgusted, and sarcastic way!) But in this case, you can't date me."

"_Correction:_ Celestial Emperor. _Not _Mustache Man, Lucy. And ... He'll realize how deep my love for you is, Lucy. Please, you at least have to _try._ I know you love me, Lucy." Loke corrected, and said in a desperate way.

"_Okay._ We'll try. And! _Correction: _I _like_ you, Loke. Maybe as in that- you _know_, more than a friend, but I don't _love _you." Lucy said, smiling a radiant smile.

"At least not yet, my dear Princess." Loke smiled.

_**And that's the end of that Chappy' (Chapter) ~ ! I hope you all liked it, and I'm so sorry that it's so short. Okay, so I wrote this fic' on February.20th, 2014.**_

_**I'll update tomorrow, and post a new (much longer) Chappy' if there's at least one review. Well, I'll update, like, immediately if there's at least one review saying that you guy's want me to continue!**_

_**I need to make sure at least one person want's a new chapter, so then it won't look like I'm writing this whole fic', for nothing! But I love y'all, bunches. G'night ~ & Deuces !**_


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing

_Hello~ Here is Chapter Two of L & L. I hope you all like it! Well, Here:_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

**Chapter Two: Knowing**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Loke,"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I ... I-I think I love you," I stammered, I was blushing a dark crimson red.

"R-Really, Love? That's grand! Can we make children now~" Loke cheered.

I wacked him over the head, "Creep!" I yelled at him.

"Wah, Princess, that hurt!" Loke whimpered, shooting me Puppy Dog Eyes.

I kissed him on the forehead, and when I pulled away I saw his face. His eyes were widened to the size of motorcycle wheels, and he was blushing pink. He then put his hand on his forehead.

"Princess," Loke smiled.

"Yes?" I grinned.

"I love you," Loke said passionately, then he swooped in and kissed me lovingly on the lips.

It was a sweet, and caring kiss. His tongue pulled at the bottom of my lip, and I knew he was begging for entrance into my hot cavern. I nodded my head, and he then pushed his tongue into my hot mouth. We fought for a while with our tongues, and he eventually won.

Needing air desperately, we pulled away. We were both panting and we gave each other a shy, and cute lop-sided smile.

"I love you too, Loke." I said, smiling.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words, Love," Loke said, giving me a huge grin.

"Well. I guess we should get to the Celestial World and ask Mustache Man for permission to date," I said, standing up.

"_Correction_: Celestial Emperor, not Mustache Man, Love." Loke laughed.

I punched him gently on the arm, "Baka!" I chuckled.

"Okay, Okay. I give, Princess. Now, hold onto me. I need to transport ourselves to the Celestial Emperor's destination." Loke said.

I intertwined my hands into his, and I shot him an award-winning grin.

"Let's hope this is the start to something special, Loke." I smiled.

"Let's hope, Princess." Loke said assuringly.

_~TimeSkip To The Celestial Man's Destination~_

**Loke's P.O.V.**

"We're here, Princess." I said, snapping my fingers in front Lucy's face.

It had taken well over an hour to get here. Since the Celestial Emperor was in another Dimension, it took a while longer than it usually did to get ahold of him.

"Hm?" Lucy hummed, her eyes lazily opening.

"I said that we're here, Princess. Do you want me to carry you? Or do you prefer to stand and walk, Love?" I asked gently.

"I-" Lucy yawned cutely, "-I can walk, Loke." Lucy said, while rubbing her eyes adorably.

"Okay, Love." I smiled. "Let's get going then,"

"Old Friend!" A voice boomed, "Lucy Heartfilia!" It boomed again.

Waves emerged from the ground, and in a millisecond the Celestial Emperor was standing right in front of Lucy and I.

"What brings my dear comrades here to I, today?" He smiled.

"Hey, Mustache Man! It's been a while," Lucy shouted happily.

The Celestial Emperor roared in laughter, "I see you haven't changed my NickName, my dear Lucy. And indeed, it has been a rather long time since we have crossed eyes," He nodded.

"Well! Aside from that, why have you both come to my humble abode? Is there something I could help you both with?" He asked, grinning.

"Well, sort of. We've come here to ask you for permission," Lucy clarified.

I could see the Celestial Emperors face pale and lose color.

"W-Well, ask away then." He coughed, color draining from his face. The Celestial Emperor looked rather anxious.

"Well," I began nervously. I snaked my arm around Lucy's waist. And she rested her head on my shoulder.

"We've come to ask you for permission. We want you to approve _us_. Lucy and I have consoled each other. And we love each other deeply. So can you grant us permission?" I asked nervously, crossing my fingers. I would just die if he declined and didn't grant us permission.

"Old Friend, Lucy. You are both well aware that a Spirit is banned from having any emotional feelings towards his Key Holder, none to less be in an intimate relationship with the Key Holder," He said seriously.

Lucy and I both nodded our heads.

"And there's a reason for it." He said, troubled.

"A-A reason?" Lucy stammered.

"Yes, Lucy. A very vile and unfortunate reason," He said sadly.

"You see, a long time ago there was a Celestial Spirit, Dashiell. But he no longer exists. He was the Spirit of Eternal Healing and Transportation, my friends. And he fell in love with his Master, Aracely. Many Spirits and many of my dear friends said that they were destined to marry, and live a life together. You see, Dashiell means From Heaven. And Aracely means Altar Of Heaven. Everybody was sure that they were meant to be, so I granted them permission." The Celestial Emperor said, and he gave a heavy sigh.

"Their relationship started off perfect, they cherished each other, and every moment they had with one another. But Dashiell was also, like Loke, a Ladies' Man. A player, if you will." At that, I shot him a glare and pout.

"Then ... What?" Lucy said, and it seemed like she feared His answer.

"Well, one day, Cassiel, a female Celestial Spirit apparently came up to Dashiell, and put him into a trance so he would see her as Aracely. Which she absolutely wasn't. Days passed, and Aracely was gravely missing his Prince. She had come to me, and asked if she could visit the Celestial World. Aracely was a dear friend of mine, and so I let her in without hesitation. But how wrong I was to do that. When we appeared in the Celestial World, the first thing that greeted Aracely and I was Cassiel getting hot and heavy with Dashiell," He said, his lips trembling.

(A/N I chose Cassiel because it means Angel of Saturday; The Earthly Mother)!

"Aracely was heartbroken. And I saw all the color from her face drain. There was only one way Dashiell's trance could be broken. It would be broken, if he saw the _real_ Aracely. And right when Dashiell saw her, he immediately snapped out of the nightmare he was forced upon. He then realized that he was kissing Cassiel, and pulled away at once. But it was too late, Aracely had already left the Celestial World. Her heart was slowly rotting, and she was falling apart. In short; Aracely was slowly dying. And by the time Dashiell reached his Real Maiden, she had bled out. She stabbed herself multiple times, in every place in her body. On her stomach, her legs, and there were giant gashes on her face and thigh, and that's when I had closed Dashiell and Cassiel's gates forever," The Celestial Emperor finished. There was a single tear cascading down his face.

"It pains me," He said glumly. "It pains me to recall that horrid, and selfish memory," He explained.

"So ... What is the reason?" I asked, curious.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

After Mustache Man had finished the story, I was sobbing quietly.

Was Cassiel really that selfish? That cruel?

"So ... What is the reason?" Loke asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah, w-what is the r-reason?" I hiccupped, sniffling and wiping away my tears.

"Shhhh, Princess. Don't waste your beautiful tears," Loke said, embracing me in his arms.

"The reason, my friends, is that if I were to grant you both permission to become an item; Lucy would slowly die."

* * *

_**Omg. Did you all like that Chapter? I'm glad that I got Two Reviews! I love chu', Pandah-Chan! Anyhoo~ I love you all, bunches! Well ... G'Bye, and Deuces ~ 3**_


	3. Chapter 3: Stabbing, ROFL'ing & Language

_Here, folks, is Chapter Three of L & L! Let's get rollin', shall we? Sorry it's so short. I kind of had to. Sorry, sweethearts._

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

Claimer: But I do own these beautifully thunk' of Ideas, you're all welcome.

**Stabbing, ROFL'ing & Language**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

"_Na-Ni_?!" Loke yelled. "B-But," He stammered, speechless at the soul reason on why Celestial Spirits were always banned to date their Key Holders.

"But why? Why would Lucy or for example other Celestial Mages slowly die if they were to date their Spirits? Female or Male?" Loke asked, regaining his composure. But not much for his sanity, though. He was still flabbergasted and fairly dumbfounded.

"Because, my friends, Aracely might have stabbed herself multiple times, but she still could have very well have lived." The Celestial Emperor said. Not being very specific.

"Then why didn't she?" Lucy asked, her cries had died down and her body had stopped shaking. Her hiccups had also came to a halt. Instead, now she had an eyebrow arched, her face in the stage of curiosity.

"She cast a Death Spell on herself. It would make her Death slow, and painful. She thought that maybe if there enough pain, and it lasted a long time, that she would forget about Dashiell for the last few seconds of her life. To not hold in the pain of being fakely loved, which she surely wasn't. But how incorrect the dear was. The last thought in her mind was for Dashiell to be happy, actually. And that even if it meant that her one and only love had to abandon her and leave her for Cassiel, then so be it. That's how much she loved Dashiell," The Emperor specified.

"Wow." Lucy said, guffawed. "Was Cassiel envious of Aracely at all?" She asked, curious.

'_Cassiel must have despised Aracely. Aracely seems so kind. What sort of wrong could she ever do to Cassiel? Or anybody, at the matter_.' Lucy thought, certain and troubled.

"Well, Lucy, she was green with envy of Aracely actually. Aracely tried countless times to befriend Cassiel, but she would brush her off and say a cruel insult. Cassiel had many tragedies as her time as a spirit. And she was absolutely appalled when Aracely came and apparently 'stole' Dashiell from her under her nose, as she put it. But don't misjudge Cassiel, my friends. She was a beautiful and fair maiden. I believe she just made a few bad choices, but the last one was just where I drew the line. I ask of you both not to think badly of her, please,"

"Don't worry, Mustache Man." I-think-you-know-who grinned. Loke nodding.

"I find Aracely so kind and lavish in positive personality. If I were in her place, and Loke in Dashiell's, then I would have certainly stabbed _Loke_ multiple times." Lucy muttered.

Although, not as quiet as she hoped. Loke then started to bawl and gasp and began to wish for Aracely to come down and sprinkle Lucy with some of her angelic personality, which resulted into a bloody Loke, and a rolling on the floor, dying of laughter, Celestial Emperor.

"How can you be so cruel, Hime?" Loke cried loudly. "I thought we loved each other!" Loke wailed fakely. The Emperor, ROFL'ing.

Loke sighed, rubbing the eyes that were filled with his tears. "There goes the Giants tickets that would have been our first date," Loke cried/sighed to his lover.

"What the hell?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE GIANTS!" Lucy shouted, face-palming. Loke was appalled at his Fair Maiden's behavior.

He stood there, guffawed. "W-Wha?" He stammered. "How can you not like the GIANTS!" He yelled, crying. "I would have gotten you popcorn ..." He wailed.

"I'm ALLERGIC." Lucy deadpanned. Holding her head down, sulking. "How do you NOT know what I'm allergic to?" "Well _excuse_ you, girl! Pft, I don't stalk."

"The surveillance camera in my apartment says different,"

Loke blushed. "It's obviously wrong then!" Loke then declared. "It's probably Hibiki. He's always in there." Loke nodded, agreeing with himself.

"And _how_ exactly would you know that, hon' - ?" Lucy smirked. _Gotcha. _But before Loke could do anything, a roar boomed the air.

"Ah! Friends," The Emperor then roared with fright and shocked, and, slight amusement? "The day is settling and coming to an end." He said quietly. Lucy and Loke were confused. Lucy, well, slightly pissed. _I was so close to getting Loke!_ She cried inside her mind. _Damn you, Nose-Hair Man!_ Lucy sulked in her head.

" ... So?" They both said in unison. "The moon is _rising_. And the sun is _leaving_." The Emperor said, satisfied and pretty sure that Lucy and Loke got the hint. Lucy and Loke still weren't quite there yet.

"..." Was their answer. The Celestial Emperor sighed. "The sun is leaving. For the _day_." He face-palmed.

The Emperor then began to slowly countdown from three to one in his head.

_3, 2, 1, 0._ He counted slowly, taking in the silent air that would soon be demolished.

"OH SHIT!" Lucy and Loke shouted in unison.

The Emperor face-palmed, once again. "I think it's illegal to be this stupid," He muttered.

* * *

**_I apologize a lot that the Chapter's so short, guys. I've just been really focused on my other story, Jealousy Is In The Air. Please forgive I! Well, I love you guys. Stay safe and don't go out with assholes. Not that I have ever gone out with any boy/girl. I am a Lone Ranger! Hells yeah. _**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Side-Tracked

_Here is Chapter Four of L & L, guys! I thought I would post Chapter Four the day right after I posted Chapter Three. I think I get a, "It's all good, NB." for that. Sorry it's so short, guys. Forgive I, my beautiful dumplings. Well- the show may go on now, darlings!_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. 

Claimer: But I do own these beautifully thunk' of Ideas, you're all welcome.

**Getting Side-Tracked**

* * *

** No One's P.O.V.**

"How did you forget to tell us this earlier, Mustache-Man?!" Lucy screamed.

"Gah! What do you think Fairy Tail is doing right now? Surely, they'll notice. What if they thought I killed myself?! Or worse, went to a Thrift Shop?!" Lucy panicked.

Loke shivered. Just the thought of Fairy Tail's protectiveness over Lucy made him want to potty in his pants. "Maybe they didn't notice, Hime." Loke commented.

Lucy gave Loke an 'Are You High On Crackers?' look.

"Loke, sweetheart, I'm pretty sure you're the first one Erza will be interrogating when we get there." Lucy face-palmed. "She'll cut your balls off, son." The Celestial Emperor shivered.

Loke then saw his life flash in front of his eyes. Horror took over his face. "Oh, God." Loke cried. "What did I ever do to be penis-less?" He wailed. "Ew. Cooties," Lucy laughed.

Lucy was enjoying her lover's distress and horror-struck expression. Wait. Can Loke and I even be _classified_ as 'lovers'? "Mustache Man, what about Loke and I?" I asked, shakey. I could see from the corner of my eye that Loke had a serious expression then on his face.

He must be serious about our relationship, I thought.

"I ... I don't know, my friends. How about we deal with it later? I'll create a Celestial Chat. Then, all three of us would be able to communicate without You guys are Me, going to each other. It will be just like Skype. Feel free to bring other friends, too." The Emperor said.

"'Kay. When will it be up?" Loke asked. "In a few mont-" The Emperor was cut off.

"My laptop only has a few more spaces for apps. So this Celestial Chat better be up soon, Mustache Man. Plus, I have a lot of games I want to download. Like Flappy Birds. And Splashy Fish. So you better _sca-doodle_ with that Chat, eh?" Lucy glared dangerously.

And out of nowhere, she had a large, wooden, rather thick stick in her hand.

Holy Shit! Was what Loke and The Celestial Emperor were thinking right then and there.

"So I don't want this, '_it'll take a few months talk_', alright? I expect it done in at least an hour. Two hours and a half at the most. I'm a busy woman. So don't keep me waiting." Lucy spoke. Venom and bloody murder in her voice. Lucy was rather acquainted with her laptop.

"Love, don't you think that's a bit extre-" "No, no. It isn't a p-problem, hehe, Loke. Do what the scary woman with the _big stick_ says. Unless you want _your_, no, _our_, death dates to come to us sooner, hehe. An hour, you say, Lucy? No p-problem then, Lucy." The Celestial Emperor stuttered, attempting to run away with the big stick that was in Lucy's grasp. Lucy simply wacked him with it.

"_Ow_, _ow_, _ow_, _ow_!" He cried.

Loke, now, ROFL'ing.

"Are we almost at Fairy Tail? God, it's been three whole damn months. They'll be worried sick. They probably already took down every Dark Guild looking for me!" Lucy cried.

"Now, now, L-Lucy. I'm sure Fairy Tail wouldn't make such hasty and rash decisions." The Celestial Emperor murmured quietly, afraid Lucy would wack him again.

"_Pft_, _sure_." Loke scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Once, I took Lucy out for Brunch one day, and I told Erza, right?" Loke began. The Celestial Emperor nodded.

"O.K., so then Erza takes me to the freaking _doctor_. She took me there to make sure I didn't have any kind of sexual disease! And _after_, she had me check if I had _rabies_." Loke cried.

"And when that was done, I was about to take Lucy out, when Erza insist that Lucy take a knife with her. I come back with Lucy an hour late, and there Erza is, in Lucy's apartment, sharpening her swords. Minute I stepped in there, she transformed into her Wheel's of Heaven Armor, whatever it's called thingy." Loke shivered.

"And I think it's safe to say that Erza is the reason why I am afraid to ever go out with Lucy somewhere again." Loke muttered. "So I think it's an understatement to say that they would take out every Dark Guild searching for you, Hime. They probably killed them all and all of Fiore searching for you. May Mavis be with you, Love." Loke laughed.

"What the _hell _are you talkin' 'bout? You're coming too. It is practically your fault ..." Lucy yelled, face-palming. "_Na_-_Ni_?!" Loke screamed like a three-year old girl. "W-What?" He shivered, his soul leaving his body.

"B-But I'm too young to die! No! My LIFE! IT'S OVER!" Loke panicked, running around like a maniac. And then, like magic, he saw his life flash in of him with his own eyes.

"God, this is even worse than when I had to watch The Conjuring with you," Lucy muttered, shaking her head. _We're getting side-tracked, aren't we?_

* * *

_**GAH. I am so sorry for another super short chapter. But hey, at least you got Two Chapters in Two Days! Yippee. I apologize if it was crappy, I love you all! I'm officially on break as of today for three whole weeks too. So I will be so focused on my stories. Maybe ... Well, deuces! I love you all a whole bunch, doe'. And are any of you guys Lone Rangers like I am? I know Nessa-San is! ;3**_


	5. Chapter 5: Not A Chapter, Must Read

**Uhm, hello, my fellow FanFiction Readers. I would just like to say that I will be removing this story, along with my other story Jealousy Is In The Air. I realized that both stories are so. Freaking. Horrible. (*Sighs* Late much, me?)**

**I mean, I just read this whole story, and I really love the last chapter I did. It was just so filled with my humor. Especially the 'big stick' incident. But all of the others NEED SO MUCH more help. And my other story also needs a whole lot of repairing. I mean, desperately. Kami-Sama help. **

**Maybe I'm just destined to only create one-shots and drabbles? Well, I don't know. I think I'll attempt to make another story later on when I gain more experience.**

** But I will keep both stories up for perhaps a few more weeks. And THANK YOU ALL so much for the fantastic reviews! I appreciate it so much! **

**You're all going to be my favorite darlings forever. And if one of you REALLY want me to continue with this story, then review it or PM me so I can see. I just feel like you guy's are getting bored with this story. I apologize profusely for that. But I will continue if you guys want me to. I just need somebody to really want me to. I don't want to write this whole thing for myself! I write it because I feel like you guys would like it. So just PM me or review if you guys FO'REAL want me to continue with this story. Keep going at 'em, guys. Keep reading, and just know that I'll always love you.**

**P.S., if you guys do want me to continue with this story (L & L), then I'm probably going to delete all four chapters and post four new, longer, more serious, and awesome ones. Now, may all of you have a mighty fine day.**

** Beautifully Natural Signed _Off_.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lucy Returns

_We're back in the game! You guys are so sweet, you know? I just want to give you all a ha-uge glomp! You guys are so sweet! I mean, with all of kind reviews and PM's. Especially the benevolent and heartfelt PM's! You guys really do make flatter me and make me blush. GAH, I'm holding up the Chapter! Well, I don't want to hog the whole thang', so may the show go on! Now, here is the official Chapter Five, everybody! CURTAIN, PLEASE._

* * *

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not I.

Claimer: But I do own this story, minus the characters.

Warning: This Chapter is incredibly different compared to the others.

Warning: Excessive sadness is contained in this Chapter of the story.

Warning: OOC'ness might be in this Chapter of the story.

* * *

**Lucy Returns**

* * *

Today was an especially beautiful day in Fiore, but most of all, in Magnolia.

The sun was out, and the breeze was at a perfect pace. The weather was hot, and it was a perfect day. The day couldn't have been more exquisite and joyful in appearance.

On a day like this, Fairy Tail would be partying away like usual. But that wasn't the case. Everybody was grieving and it was just the pure essence of a funeral in Fairy Tail.

"She couldn't have just left us like that, right? Lu-chan...sh-she wouldn't do that..." A petite bookworm whispered, as if trying to convince herself if she was right or wrong, a single tear cascading down her face. A particular Iron Dragon Slayer didn't even bother to comfort her.

She had been grieving for as long as he could recall. Nothing, he thought, except for the return of Lucy would bring her back to life. _'Where are you, Lucy?'_ He thought, teary-eyed.

A certain bartender with long, white hair wasn't beaming with happiness or serving drinks. She just sat lifelessly on the chair that Lucy Heartfilia, a proud member of Fairy Tail used to sit on.

"I miss L-Lucy.." Lisanna Strauss sobbed into her big brother's chest. "She's not gone, damn it! She's here, she's somewhere! S-Stop..worrying, about it.." Natsu shouted, but eventually breaking down in the end, his hands in his face. "LUCY!" He yelled at the sky.

A specific Re-Quip Mage clenched her fists, tears, like bullets, streaming down her face. Erza had an especially hard time without Lucy around. Lucy, the blonde that she looked up to as a younger sister who she would die protecting. Lucy, the one that urged her countless times to tie up the loose ends with Jellal. Lucy...the one who reacquainted Erza _with_ Jellal. Every step of the way. Lucy, the one who helped Erza realize the beauty she had inside of her all along.

"Lucy will come back to us." She began, eyes closed, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "She wouldn't leave us like that...I, I know it." Erza declared proudly, yet the tears didn't slow down.

"Juvia agrees with Erza. Love Rival loves Fairy Tail. Juvia knows that Love Rival wouldn't leave her home like that. Juvia knows it. Because..because Love Rival loves Fairy Tail. Love Rival loves _us_. And Juvia knows that she wouldn't leave us!" Juvia said loudly and confidently.

The water mage missed Lucy a never-lasting amount. Lucy really did illuminate Fairy Tail, she came to realize as the poor Guild soon fell to Lucy's sudden disappearance. The Guild practically just...broke without their beloved Celestial Mage without them. They just fell apart. It wasn't an understatement, either. Fairy Tail was spiraling down into an emotional turmoil.

One, that they might never dig themselves out of without their precious Blonde Beauty.

Everyone smiled slightly at Erza and Juvia's said words. They were touched. But a certain Ice Make Mage wouldn't have it. He was buried too deep in sadness and disbelief that Lucy left them that nothing could revive him except for his little sister, Lucy.

He missed her adorable and striking smile. Her warm chocolate-brown eyes. Her curvy, voluptuous figure. Her scoldings on how the Team would always destroy everything but would always smile in the end and sigh and say that she was glad that they were at least safe and in one piece. He missed her shining, beautiful, golden hair that was just _the_ definition of radiant.

'_Come back to me, Lucy. I need you._'

"Blondie'll be back. She loves this place." Laxus grinned, tears in his eyes, one managing to stream down his face ever so slowly and sadly. His heart ached for Lucy to come back and bring the life back into Fairy Tail. Although, even he, missed Lucy so damned much too. The Thunder God Tribe smiled at their Leader's odd antics. But they too missed Lucy a lot.

"Lucy will come back! Because she's a Man! And a real Man comes back to they're family!" ElfMan shouted with glee and determination. Hope glinting in his dark violet, almost black, eyes.

"Y-Yeah.." Wendy whispered, her tear-stained face etched with sadness and hardship. She barely let herself take a break with Lucy not around. She went on missions daily, just to keep her mind off of her beautiful, busty, kind big sister idol she looked up to.

Even her magic couldn't heal her pained and wounded heart. It was unbearable. She missed Lucy so...so much.

The Exceeds cried along with their Dragon Slayer's. Charle, though, cried rarely. Only when her heart-felt like it was safe to let all of the grief and pain and sorrow free. Only then.

"I miss Lucy-chan!" Asuka cried out, rubbing her eyes, hoping that tears wouldn't leak out of her big, purple orbs. "We all do, honey." Bisca whispered into her daughter's ear. Alzack watched the heart-breaking scene while hoping for a safe return of the Celestial Mage.

"Wherever you are, Lucy, just be safe. And if you are never returning...I would like to thank you for all of the courage you've given me. You gave me a family, Lucy...and I'll never forget that." Cana whispered, her keg of beer not even close to her. A tear streaming down her cheek.

**{A/N: Remember how Lucy helped give Cana the courage and motivation she needed to finally confess to Gildarts that he is Cana's father? You know in the Tenrou Arc? So, when Cana says that Lucy gave her a family, it means that she helped her reunite with her Dad, Gildarts, giving her a family that she could call her own, - blood related -}**

Gildarts watched in sorrow. He too wanted to express his thank's to Lucy. But now he wondered if he would ever get the chance to do so. His thoughts alike to his daughter's.

Surprisingly, the door to Master Makarov's office opened. He stood on the railing. He looked at his children with a pained expression. "What is causing the pain that strings through my brats' heart's?" Makarov boomed, knowing too well what the answer to his question would be.

"We miss Lucy, Jii-chan. You know that, you-you miss her too." Natsu said, teary-eyed. Makarov look at his especially outgoing and roaring child in despair. Natsu looked so different. So opposite. So..._un-Natsu like_. He looked like a puppy who had been abandoned on the streets. His owner never coming back. But in this case, his best friend leaving him forever.

The presence of this Natsu was heart-wrenching. But that went out for all of his children. He scanned the Guild to look over all of his children in this time of horror and tragedy.

Gray's once calm and collected eyes; filled with sorrow and pain. Juvia's warm and oddly stalker-like big, blue orbs; now hold so many tears and sadness. Erza's confident and powerful aura, now deduced to one of a child's. Her eyes held regret and pain. Sorrow and scars.

Mira's well-kept, beautiful long white hair, now bunched up into a silly bun. Her dark blue, exquisite orbs that used to beam and glint with happiness, now lifeless and dull; immensely plain. As if they were...dead. Lisanna's eyes were the same. Her short, yet elegant white hair was left uncombed and messy. ElfMan was just...ElfMan. But he too was always in a melancholy mood.

Levy and Wendy's well kept and adorable, stunning hair (especially in color) were up in a measly pony-tail. Their eyes, coated with pain and sorrow. They looked so unlike the innocent and cheerful girls that they were. That they always were. The two looked like somebody had grabbed ahold of their heart's and yanked. Like the somebody took something away from them.

_'They took Lucy away from them. Lucy, my bright and pure child...I, no, we miss you so much...'_

"I do know that, Natsu. Oh...I miss Lucy an immense amount. But I know that she will come back. Isn't that right, Mira?" Makarov smiled truly. He looked to the figure that was almost like the Mother of the Guild. Mira looked up to Makarov. "M-Master," She whispered, breaking into blood-curdling sobs. "Where are you? Where...LUCY!" She cried like a broken record.

And just like that, emotion, grief and pain- and sorrow filled her big, beautiful dark blue orbs.

Everybody held their breath for a moment, not believing it. _'Welcome back, Mira.'_ Everyone thought, relieved and pained at Mira's sudden release of well-tucked behind emotions. Master smiled at this.

He began to recall their missions for finding Lucy. How the whole Guild, for three consecutive months, had embarked on a trek to find their beloved and precious Blonde Celestial Mage.

They attacked Sabertooth, which was a fight that they won, but was pointless. They were innocent in the end. Same with Raven Tail.

They searched all of Fiore for her. Freed set up runes...Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy sniffed every place possible. Erza had posted papers everywhere along with the women of the Guild for Lucy. Mira threatened every known and single suspicious suspect. Bisca and Alzack shooting all of Lucy's enemies and rivals...attempting to get answers out of them.

Warren, reading every bad guy's mind for a trace of where Lucy could possibly have gone if she was stolen or kidnapped. Laki, smashing people's souls out of their body to get a decent and honest answer that they weren't the ones who stole Lucy. Levy wishing everyday for Lucy to come back. Same with Wendy. The Guild would even pray for Lucy's return...every single day.

All ending in vain. There was just no trace of Lucy. No scent, no letter, no note, no nothing! Fairy Tail didn't know if she left...or if she was killed...hell, even if she just left for a vacation, they didn't know. That's how every day life went for Fairy Tail the moment Lucy disappeared.

But one day, they were just beat, and tired. They still wished and prayed for Lucy to come back. Only to be replied with nothing but the silence of cold and heartless air. And that was when the grieving and horrible stage of sorrow, regret, tears and pain fell upon Fairy Tail.

But now, Master thought, they could maybe slowly heal. Maybe they could go on with the life they led on..._without_ Lucy. As much as the thought pained him...he had to consider it. He couldn't bear to see his children like this. But a part of him gnawed on that Lucy was alive and well. That she was going to come back. But he wanted to know when, where, and what time.

And just as he thought about moving on without her seriously, he heard footsteps abusing the concrete floor that led to the Guild. Two people panting heavily, sprinting at full-speed to Fairy Tail. He felt a familiar sense of magical pressure. A warm and beautifully laid out one.

And just like that, the doors burst open. There stood the beautiful blonde mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving. She looked at her Guild with disbelief.

Everybody looked so...so dead. Their eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Lucy's heart broke on the spot.

Her chocolate-brown eyes were soon overtaken with fresh and welcoming tears as she gazed wistfully at her Guild Mates. Everyone turned their heads to Lucy. All of their eye's widening with joy.

"I'm...I'm back, guys."

* * *

_Oooh. It's a Cliffy (Cliffhanger)! I don't even know if it is a Cliffy, but it sure does look like one to me. It was my very first ever Cliffy, and I am so proud. I'm sorry that this Chapter was so different from the others. Oh, and I'm so happy that you guys wanted me to continue with this story! But I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with Jealousy Is In The Air. Especially since I just returned to school yesterday from a whole 3 Weeks of Spring Break. Anyway, I gotta run! I love you all and I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter of L & L. I desire a wonderful day for all of you, my dearest lovelies! Stay safe and take care, everyone! Well, see you all later! Deuces!_


End file.
